


Второй шанс (Second Chance)

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь, когда бракоразводный процесс Джона, наконец, завершен, а эмоции немного улеглись, Шерлок очень хочет понять, существует ли возможность перевести их дружеские отношения на новый уровень. Единственное затруднение состоит в том, что он не представляет, как подступиться к делу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй шанс (Second Chance)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595753) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Посвящение:  
> Свят Джонлок на всех языках :) 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах  
> Зачем? 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Мой первый перевод, сильно тапками не кидайтесь :) плиз.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

 

***

  
  
Теперь, когда бракоразводный процесс Джона, наконец, завершен, а эмоции немного улеглись, Шерлок очень хочет понять, существует ли возможность перевести их дружеские отношения на новый уровень. Единственное затруднение состоит в том, что он не представляет, как подступиться к делу.   
  
Проблема в том, что он не знает, с чего начать.  
  
Здравый смысл подсказывает, что это должно быть легко. Ведь Джон переехал обратно на Бейкер-Стрит, что само по себе уже очень хорошо. Этот довольно грязный бракоразводный процесс завершился в июне. Мэри забрала ребенка и переехала в пригород, так что у Джона было несколько месяцев на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за ним в ожидании признаков зарождающейся депрессии или хандры, однако, хоть первые пару месяцев он и ходил мрачный, все же напряжение начало отпускать его, и даже улыбка доктора перестала быть горькой. В первый день, когда Шерлок вновь услышал его смех, свободный от тяжести прошлого, что давила на его плечи последние… – так и быть,  _четыре_  года, если Шерлок признает, что сам сыграл в этом не последнюю роль – он понял: Джон стал прежним.  
  
Сейчас август. Ровно одиннадцать месяцев с тех пор, как Шерлок был ранен, и три месяца с тех пор, как он застрелил Магнуссена. На Новый Год его отправили на задание в Сербию и вернули спустя четыре минуты отсутствия, чтобы поручить поиски Мориарти. Выяснилось, что за этим стояла всего лишь пара хакеров с большим количеством свободного времени и чудовищно фанатичной преданностью Мориарти. К тому времени, как Шерлок поймал их, в МИ6 смягчились и в конце концов отменили его ссылку. Леди Смолвуд сыграла в этом вопросе большую роль: несмотря на провал Шерлока в деле возвращения писем ее мужа, она была удовлетворена тем, что, по крайней мере, он отомстил за публичный позор ее покойного супруга. Да и общественность была на стороне Шерлока: он в очередной раз устранил угрозу от Мориарти. Не то чтобы было, что устранять, как не было причин думать, что это именно Мориарти, ведь он застрелился на крыше. Но публика всегда слишком занята обсуждением сенсации, чтобы обеспокоиться анализом фактов. Ему позволили вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит спустя месяц метаний по штаб-квартирам и отправки случайных сообщений Джону.  
  
По возвращении он увидел, что Джон действительно скучал по нему и в этот раз сказал об этом прямо. Джону не позволили помочь ему, и Шерлок вынужден был работать в условиях, где скуку мог развеять только Майкрофт. Это чрезвычайно раздражало. Особенно, потому что он до сих пор не был уверен в Мэри. Он несколько раз писал об этом брату.  
  
\- Как ты мог расслабиться и позволить ей продолжать водить нас за нос? - требовал он ответа от брата. – Почему ты ничего _не сделал_?  
  
Майкрофт вскинул брови до линии несуществующих волос.   
  
\- А ты почему? О, да – по той причине, что я не мог. Мы не могли рисковать и спугнуть ее раньше времени. Разве что только ради Джона. Определенно, это кое-что значит для тебя. Не притворяйся, что это не так.  
  
\- Конечно, значит, - парировал Шерлок. – Он мой лучший друг.  
  
\- По меньшей мере, да, - фыркнул Майкрофт.  
  
\- Майкрофт, в последний раз…  
  
\- Шерлок, умоляю, - он поднял руку. – Я в состоянии отличить одно от другого. Ты лелеешь напрасные надежды, которые тебе плохо удается скрывать, - сухо сказал Майкрофт. – Тем не менее, вопреки здравому смыслу и логике, ты ставишь его счастье превыше всего. Но тебе придется смириться с тем, что  _я_  не собираюсь беспокоиться о таких вещах, поэтому _действую_  так, как считаю нужным в отношении женщины, которую ты знаешь, как Мэри Морстен.  
  
\- Ватсон, - тихо поправил Шерлок. Майкрофту до сих пор удавалось заставить его чувствовать себя уязвимым, и он ненавидел, когда тот, казалось, испытывал острую необходимость продемонстрировать ему свое неуважение и отсутствие солидарности.   
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
\- Учитывая, что их брак стоит между тобой и объектом твоей…  _привязанности_ , - последнее слово брат произнес таким полным презрения и отвращения голосом, на какой только был способен, - занятно, что ты так увлеченно защищаешь ее статус жены Джона.  
  
Шерлок отвел взгляд.  
\- Это факт действительности, - сказал он. – Лучше просто принять его, не так ли?  
  
\- Это уже почти похоже на здравый смысл, - сказал Майкрофт и, улыбнувшись, добавил, – только это все потому, что ты не хочешь раскачивать лодку, в которой сидит Джон. Ты сделаешь что угодно, лишь бы не допустить, чтобы он на тебя злился, не так ли? – это был не вопрос; потом он вздохнул. - Я буду работать с госпожой Морстен по мере необходимости. Ты найди Мориарти.  
  
Так Шерлок принялся за дело: вычислять местоположение шутников и доказывать их причастность, в результате чего брат смог способствовать их аресту. В конце концов, ему позволили вернуться домой, и он написал об этом Джону. Тот опередил его и уже ждал в гостиной, когда Шерлок вошел. Он поднялся из своего кресла, едва заслышав его шаги на лестнице. Шерлок замер в дверях, когда увидел его. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом Джон шагнул навстречу и крепко сжал его в объятьях, без слов, с облегчением выдохнув, и Шерлок неловко обнял его в ответ.  
  
Выяснилось, что их брак трещал по швам, несмотря на великодушие Джона и все приложенные им усилия, чтобы его сохранить. По правде говоря, Шерлок в глубине души переживал, что без него некому будет отвлечь его, и Джон окунется в семейную жизнь и намеренно забудет все, что он никогда не хотел знать о Мэри. (Боялся, что он забудет его – вот истинный страх). Джон честно сказал ему в тот первый вечер, когда он вернулся на Бейкер-Стрит, что не знает, как быть дальше.  
  
\- Я думал, что поступил правильно, - сказал он, глядя в огонь, который развел в камине. – Любить кого-то значит прощать, давать вторые шансы.  
  
\- Так в чем проблема? - поза сидящего в кресле Шерлока повторяла положение Джона. Он сидел, откинувшись в кресле и положив руки на подлокотники.  
  
Джон тряхнул головой, пожал плечами и неопределенно повел рукой.  
\- Было бы намного проще, если бы она хотя бы притворилась, что раскаивается.  
  
\- В чем конкретно? – спросил Шерлок, не желая давить, но ясность был необходима  
  
-  _Во всем_ , - ответил Джон. – Во всей лжи. В том, что стреляла в тебя. Главное - в том, что стала убийцей.  
  
\- Ты ожидал от нее… что она будет демонстрировать свое раскаяние?  
  
\- Она должна была! – сверкнул глазами Джон. - Я имею в виду, что она даже не поблагодарила тебя за то, что ты застрелил Магнуссена ради нее, за то, что спас ее от тюрьмы. Я просто не понимаю. Она приняла все как должное.  
  
Шерлок несколько мгновений обдумывал эти слова, а потом спросил:  
\- И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
\- Я не знаю, Шерлок, - покачал головой Джон. – Я действительно не знаю. Я пытался говорить с ней, но она непробиваемая как стена. Она просто раздражается и меняет тему, начинает говорить о ребенке или о чем-то еще.  
  
\- Но ты не можешь так оставить это, если это тебя тревожит, - он знал, о чем говорил. – Если подумать, странно, что смерть Магнуссена ее не успокоила.  
  
\- Это больше, чем  _странно_ , - сказал Джон. – Я почти уверен, что она ожидала, что ты в конце-концов сделаешь это ради нее.  
  
\- Не ради  _нее_ , - поправил Шерлок, скользя взглядом по комнате и надеясь, что смысл его слов будет достаточно ясен.  
  
Джон покраснел немного в свете огня.  
\- Ради меня, значит, - сказал он.  
  
Итак, он понял. Хорошо.  
  
И после этого конец стал уже неизбежен. Шерлок никогда не спрашивал Джона о деталях конфликта и о том, что заставило его сделать тест на отцовство, но в тот день, когда он увидел результаты, он съехал от нее окончательно. Причиной их частых громких ссор уже на тот момент были слишком частые визиты Джона на Бейкер-Стрит – без Мэри, не так, как до свадьбы. Раз или два она сама приходила с ним, к неудовольствию Шерлока. Не то чтобы он мог заявить это открыто, поэтому был вынужден изображать гостеприимство, которого не чувствовал, но делал это вполне убедительно. Джон же, в отличие от Шерлока, вовсе замолкал и демонстрировал откровенное недовольство ее присутствием. Он съехал в конце апреля, развод оформили в июне. Мэри устроила импровизированную распродажу, чтобы избавиться от всего, что Джон не успел забрать, а что не продалось – сожгла в тот же день. Джон был в ярости: он лишился большей части своего гардероба, и это не считая книг, DVD-дисков, и всего того, что не влезло в чемодан, который он принес с собой в тот день на Бейкер-Стрит.  
  
Шерлок купил Джону несколько джемперов в том стиле, которому тот в основном отдавал предпочтение, только чуть менее скучных. Если бы он заранее знал о том, что Мэри собирается делать, он бы послал одного из своих Бездомных все это выкупить вне зависимости от цены, но он узнал слишком поздно. Джон принял новые джемперы с вымученной улыбкой – весной все его улыбки были такие – и отправился в магазин за новой одеждой. Но он носил подаренные Шерлоком, что подбодрило того не останавливаться.  
  
Он держал дистанцию, ожидая, пока злость Джона поутихнет. Тем не менее, иногда это еще заставало его врасплох. Однажды он вернулся домой и застал Джона, рвущего статью из одной из газет, анонсирующую помолвку между игроком рэгби низшей лиги и некой Рут Феннель. Рут Фэннель была вылитая Мэри, только теперь с черными волосами. Шерлок спросил Джона, что он делает до того, как понял ответ. И когда Джон перестал кричать и расшвыривать повсюду газеты, Шерлок не знал, что сказать. В конце концов, он наклонился, поднял газетный лист, который лежал ближе всего к нему, и сказал после долгого неловкого молчания:  
  
\- Я понимаю, что сегодня теплый день, но, может, растопим камин?   
  
Джон уставился на него, и Шерлок не мог сказать, хочет он подойти и врезать ему, или засмеяться. Джон не делал ни того, ни другого, просто стоял, с покрасневшим лицом и тяжело дыша, а потом вдруг коротко сказал:  
  
\- Да. Огонь. Немедленно.  
  
И прежде чем Шерлок смог собрать газеты и отдать их ему, он начал сновать по гостиной, собирая все кусочки и засовывая их за каминную решетку прямо в пламя.  
  
\- Я дал ей второй шанс, - кипел Джон, бросая последнюю бумажку к остальным. – Больше никогда.  _Больше никогда_. Я хорошо усвоил урок.   
  
\- Правильно, - сказал Шерлок и тактично промолчал о том, что специально отложил этот последний лист газеты, желая все же ознакомиться с текстом статьи. После этого он тайно проверял все газеты в течение следующих нескольких недель, пока некоторые  _незначительные_  новости не исчезли из поля зрения.  
  
И понемногу Джон снова начал улыбаться, даже смеяться. Однажды поздней июньской ночью они сидели в своих креслах после ужина (Шерлок приготовил лазанью – любимое блюдо Джона) и только что досмотрели шпионский фильм, который начали прошлой ночью. Когда пошли титры, Джон довольно вздохнул и поставил пустую банку от пива на столик.  
  
\- Было здорово, - сказал он.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
\- Фильм? Или лазанья? – спросил он.  
  
\- И то, и другое, - ответил Джон. – Хотя я имел в виду вечер вообще, – он подарил Шерлоку редкую улыбку без каких-либо резких черт, и добавил:  
\- Знаешь, здорово снова быть здесь с тобой. Вот что я хотел сказать.  
  
Удивленный и немного взволнованный, Шерлок вдруг понял, что не знает, куда деть глаза. В итоге он пристально уставился в титры, скользящие по экрану, и произнес деланно равнодушно:  
\- Что ж, ты это сказал, - прозвучало слишком жестко. Взгляд его скользнул вниз и задержался где-то в районе коленей Джона. – Хорошо, что ты снова дома. (Нет, хуже: прозвучало как-то тихо и неуверенно. Не то, что он имел в виду. Еще хуже: он точно не был уверен, что же  _имел_  в виду).  
  
Тем не менее, с того вечера дела пошли намного лучше. Джон повеселел, и их дружба, казалось, стала еще крепче, чем до инсценировки Шерлоком своей смерти с последующим исчезновением. Джон был мягок в общении с ним, не избегая физических контактов, поэтому Шерлок позволил поселиться кое-каким мыслям в своей голове, которым он раньше никогда не давал воли. А ведь они были практически с самого начала.   
  
Но теперь, когда это случилось, он не знает, как начать действовать. Не знает, как Джон отреагирует. Это не просто очередное дело; если все пойдет не так, это дорого будет стоить ему. Конечно, с Джанин такая техника сработала идеально, но она ведь призналась, что с самого начала была настроена на флирт. Когда он узнал, где она работала (любопытно, что Мэри специально «забыла» об этом упомянуть), он написал СМС и предложил ей встретиться за чашкой кофе, и она легко согласилась. Но если бы она отказала ему, все было бы в порядке. Просто это ускорило его проникновение в офис Магнуссена - справедливая компенсация за три недели неудобств, которые он испытал, налаживая отношения с человеком, которому не был даже особо симпатичен. Но с Джоном все имеет значение: он не может рисковать, пока не будет уверен в его ответных чувствах, а пока это не так. Даже самую малость. И он не представляет, как прощупать почву, как деликатно выяснить потенциальную возможность подобного развития событий. Конечно, поведение Джона говорило о его платонической привязанности к нему, но Шерлок хорошо понимает разницу между понятием «дружба» и тем, чего он хочет.  
  
Он уже решил, что ему придется соблюдать осторожность в каждом шаге.   
Джон всегда любезно выполнял его просьбы. Возможно, Шерлоку стоит просто немного "обнаглеть", чтобы подтолкнуть Джона к более близкому взаимодействию с ним. Он привык экспериментировать, выясняя, как далеко сможет зайти Джон прежде чем отказать ему. До сих пор такого не случалось. Иногда он ворчал по этому поводу, но всегда делал то, о чем его просили, и не важно, насколько странной была эта просьба. А с тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся, он вообще перестал жаловаться.  
  
Сейчас они оба на кухне. В августе достаточно тепло. Чуть раньше они выходили по делам, так что Шерлок одет, только без пиджака и с закатанными рукавами рубашки, поскольку проверяет результаты начатого вчера эксперимента по прорастанию споры. Джон одет в джинсы и футболку, и они оба босиком. Шерлок ждет, пока зазвенит сигнал на его телефоне. Он нарочно установил его. Он регулирует фокус на микроскопе. Его телефон звонит. Он его игнорирует, зная, что это вынудит Джона заставить его ответить. Джон печатает еще приблизительно три слова. Телефон снова звонит. Он оглядывается.   
  
\- Это твой телефон, - совершенно предсказуемо говорит он.   
  
\- Ммм, - Шерлок переключает слайд, не отрывая глаз от окуляра.  
  
\- Ты собираешься ответить?  
  
\- Не могу. Руки заняты.   
  
Джон вздыхает. Телефон звонит снова.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я его достал?  
  
\- Вероятно, ничего важного, - говорит Шерлок, зная, что это сведет Джона с ума.  
  
Срабатывает идеально. Джон встает и обходит стол.  
  
\- Где он? – нетерпеливо спрашивает он.  
  
\- Карман рубашки, - Шерлок не уточняет, с какой стороны.  
  
Джон стоит справа от него (как и ожидалось) и щупает пустой правый нагрудный карман, потом подходит с другой стороны и ловко выуживает телефон из левого, в то время как его другая рука покоится на спине Шерлока.  
  
\- Держи, - говорит он, пока Шерлока незаметно согревает это мимолетное прикосновение.  
  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он и берет телефон.  
  
Он вглядывается в него.  
\- О, это всего лишь напоминание.  
  
\- О чем? – голос Джона звучит раздраженно.   
  
\- Это все мой эксперимент, - неопределенно отвечает Шерлок и отключает сигнал.  
  
Джон возвращается к компьютеру, а Шерлок сожалеет, что заранее не подумал о способе заставить это прикосновение длиться дольше. 

 

На следующий день он пытается снова. Шерлок заходит на кухню, когда Джон готовит ужин. Джон любит, когда он предлагает помочь, хотя всегда отказывается. Шерлоку понадобились месяцы, чтобы понять: Джону было важно само предложение помочь, но не помощь как таковая. Правда, иногда он все же дает ему небольшие поручения. Сейчас он готовит что-то, что требует постоянного помешивания; обжаривает лук с чесноком на плоской сковородке и сейчас нарезает красный перец кубиками. На столе также дожидается коробка яиц и бутылка соевого соуса, из чего Шерлок предполагает, что это будет...   
  
\- Жареный рис? – уточняет он, заглядывая Джону через плечо, поскольку он еще не выяснил, что в кастрюле.  
  
\- Ага, - Джон помешивает лук с чесноком и снимает крышку кастрюли с рисом, как делает всегда, когда готовит это блюдо. Шерлок заворожено наблюдает за его действиями.  
  
\- Морковка нужна? – спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
\- Возможно, - с сомнением отвечает Джон.  
  
\- Я могу порезать ее, - предлагает Шерлок.  
  
\- Конечно, будет отлично, - Джон бросает на него взгляд и коротко улыбается.  
  
Шерлок отправляет эту улыбку в особую папку Чертогов, чтобы сохранить и насладиться ею позже, потом идет к холодильнику за морковкой и зеленым луком, о которых забыл Джон. Он всегда добавляет зеленый лук в последнюю минуту. Это одно из лучших его блюд. Тем не менее, он ненавидит резать морковь, и Шерлок это знает. Он берет разделочную доску и становится немного ближе к Джону так, чтобы его локоть время от времени задевал его, но не настолько близко, чтобы Джон велел ему отойти. Он тонко нарезает морковь наискосок, как любит Джон, пока сам он нарезает куриную грудку длинными полосками и укладывает их на сковородку. Шерлок обходит его, ловко удерживая морковь на доске, и добавляет ее поверх курицы. Джон моет руки.  
Все это совершенно по-домашнему, но так или иначе - недостаточно.  
  
Что-то похожее у него было в те три недели, которые он провел с Джанин, но все это время он хотел лишь одного – чтобы это был Джон, Джон, которого он не видел со дня свадьбы. Он уехал на Арубу на медовый месяц, и они не видели друг друга, пока Джон не нашел его в том полуразрушенном, но от этого не менее любимом логове всех местных наркоманов, что его очень разозлило. К тому моменту Шерлок в знак протеста и отчаяния уже убрал его кресло и был не в настроении, чтобы на него кричали. Наконец, все эти неприятности остались позади – Магнуссен, Джанин, ранение и, главное – Мэри. Джон снова здесь. Дома. С ним. И Шерлок жаждет  _большего_ , большего от Джона, несмотря на все трудности. Он ощущает, как внутри него разгорается пламя, которое так просто не исчезнет и не позволит себя проигнорировать. Он  _хочет_  Джона. Иногда отчаянно. Он никогда не давал волю этим желаниям, но теперь не может справиться с собой, особенно когда Джон по-прежнему один после развода и, кажется, вполне счастлив просто… находиться здесь, с ним. И на этот раз Шерлок хочет, чтобы так и оставалось всегда. Больше никаких подружек. Никаких жен. Только они.  
  
И более того, он  _желает_  Джона, и желания эти он сдерживал долгие годы. Он думал, что может подавить свое либидо, сосредоточиться на работе, как поступал всегда. Но это нечто намного большее, чем просто физическое желание. Он очень хорошо знает, что если Джон снова уйдет к другой женщине, он не сможет этого вынести. Он не сможет пройти через это снова. Не сможет отпустить Джона. Но как он предполагает его удержать? Как убедит его в том, что ему нет нужды делить свою привязанность между лучшим другом и романтическим партнером, что он может получить обоих в лице Шерлока? Он очень хорошо знает, что хочет именно этого. Но Джон всегда с завидным упорством заявлял всем, что это не их случай, что они не делают…  _этого_. Это так: не делают. И как после подобных заявлений Шерлок может предложить ему начать? Правда, Джон не избегает физических контактов с ним, он более раскован, чем прежде, участились его случайные прикосновения, и иногда он даже начал обнимать Шерлока. Но это по-прежнему не то, о чем Шерлок иногда позволяет себе фантазировать в темноте собственной спальни, слишком хорошо зная, что Джон лежит почти в точности над ним в своей комнате.  
  
\- Прости, я просто… - голос Джона заставляет Шерлока вынырнуть из своих мыслей: друг пытается дотянуться через него к плите, чтобы отрегулировать температуру под сковородкой.   
  
\- О, извини, - говорит Шерлок и отступает в сторону, впрочем, не слишком далеко. Когда Джон снова становится на свое место напротив кастрюли, Шерлок ненавязчиво подходит ближе, притворяясь, что проверяет рис. (Смешно; его не нужно проверять. Время его готовности всегда одинаковое.) Тем не менее, он повторяет это за Джоном, и ему это нравится.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты… - Джон посмеивается.  
  
\- Что? – обеспокоенно спрашивает он. (Неужели он зашел слишком далеко?)  
  
Джон взмахивает рукой.  
\- Нет-нет, ничего, просто немного путаешься под ногами, - улыбается он ему.  
  
Это хорошая улыбка, открытая и легкая, он совсем не напряжен. Шерлок улыбается в ответ и не двигается.  
\- Окей, - говорит он. – Хорошо.  
  
Джон снова помешивает содержимое сковородки.  
\- Рис почти готов?  
  
\- Две минуты, - подтверждает Шерлок. – Я нарежу лук.  
  
\- Отлично, - Джон немного ждет, потом перекладывает рис из кастрюли на сковородку и смотрит на яйца, но Шерлок загораживает доступ к ним. Джон обходит его, его правая рука лежит на его правом бедре, пока левой он тянется за яйцами. Этот очень короткий момент полного контакта тел, когда Джон снова проходит позади него, приводит Шерлока в тихое волнение. Джон идет к мусорному ведру, чистит яйца, затем снова моет руки. Шерлок равномерно распределяет яйца, но возвращает ложку Джону, когда тот возвращается, и отходит с дороги. Он открывает соевый соус и передает его Джону.   
  
\- А! – говорит Джон, щедро поливая рис. – Лук?  
  
\- Вот, - Шерлок ножом стряхивает его на сковороду, а Джон перемешивает. – Я накрою стол, - добавляет он, радуясь невинному оправданию прикоснуться к Джону, дотягиваясь до тарелок, стоящих на самой верхней полке. Другая его рука в это время обосновалась на плече Джона якобы для равновесия. И Джон по-прежнему не возражает. Он, вероятно, думает, что это его очередная причуда, размышляет Шерлок, и от мыслей этих на мгновение мрачнеет.  
  
Пустяки. Это прогресс. По крайней мере, он надеется, что это он. Шерлок находит ножи и вилки и кладет их на стол, Джон в это время раскладывает ужин по тарелкам прямо со сковородки. У них еще осталось полбутылки вина с прошлого раза, так что Шерлок открывает ее и разливает по бокалам. Джон снова улыбается ему, глядя поверх бокала, который поднял для тоста.  
  
\- Тебе слово.  
  
\- За повара, - Шерлок возвращает улыбку.  
  
\- За поваров, - поправляет его Джон. – За отличную команду.  
  
\- За лучшую, - они чокаются и пьют, и в это мгновение Шерлок счастлив, несмотря на по-прежнему бушующее в нем пламя. Он чувствует, как горят его щеки.  


 

***

  
  
Однако, похоже, прогресс отсутствует вне этих немногочисленных жестов и уловок. Джон, судя по всему, относит все его действия к сугубо платоническим, и Шерлок должен признать это справедливым: они всегда были довольно близки. Гораздо больше, чем большинство людей со своими друзьями, осознал он. Ему особо не с чем было сравнивать, и Джон хоть и обмолвился на свадьбе о том, что существуют  _определенные пределы_ , до сих пор не установил ни одного. Никогда не отказывался сделать что-то, о чем он его просил, и не важно, какой странной он находил просьбу. Весьма иронично, что именно сейчас оказывается проблемой то, что, очевидно, Джон с самого начала просто принял Шерлока со всеми его странностями, не обращая на них внимания.  
  
Шерлок пытается увеличить ставку. Как-то раз он заходит в ванную в то время, как Джон принимает душ, и говорит:  
\- Извини, забыл здесь телефон.  
  
\- Серьезно? – Джон невозмутим. – Я его не видел, - говорит он с другой стороны душевой занавески.  
  
_Нет, потому что его здесь не было_ , думает Шерлок, но вслух произносит:  
\- Я собираюсь в лабораторию ненадолго. Хочешь составить компанию? Тебя подождать?  
  
Джон несколько мгновений обдумывает ответ, после чего говорит:  
\- Это зависит от того, что тебе там нужно. Просто эксперимент или…?  
  
\- Нет, тело. Молли прислала СМС. Выглядит подозрительно, - Шерлок забрасывает приманку, зная (надеясь), что Джон клюнет.  
  
Срабатывает.  
  
\- Я с тобой, - решает Джон. Он неожиданно выключает душ и немного отодвигает занавеску, являя взору влажный голый торс. – Раз уж ты здесь, передай мне полотенце.  
  
Шерлоку понадобилось время, чтобы вернуться в реальность. Он понял, что глаз не может отвести от Джона.  
  
\- Э… да, конечно, - торопливо говорит он, выныривая из своего полутранса.   
  
Он находит полотенце, сует его Джону и спасается бегством в своей спальне.  
  
\- Сообщи, когда будешь готов, - просит Шерлок прежде, чем захлопнуть дверь.  
  
Джон приветливо соглашается, а Шерлок падает на кровать и в отчаянии уставляется в потолок. Должен ли он был что-то сказать? О чем-то намекнуть Джону? (Более откровенно, за рамками той скромной тактики, которую он избрал?). Он не представляет. А еще он с легким ужасом отмечает, что его тело отреагировало на вид Джона – мокрого и полуобнаженного. Ладно, полностью обнаженного, но ведь он видел только половину, не так ли? Его волосы от душа были гладко приглажены назад, капли воды ручьем стекали по его груди и животу, и, вероятно, дальше вниз, задерживаясь в светлых волосах на теле Джона прежде, чем добраться до ног.  
  
Он определенно возбужден. Он не может пойти в Бартс в таком виде. Шерлок критически осматривает свое тело и понимает, что его эрекция заметна. Обычно он мастурбирует редко, просто чтобы справиться с этими нечастыми биологическими потребностями. Он достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признать, что когда он делает это, он думает о Джоне. Но сделать это сейчас, когда Джон прямо здесь, в ванной за стенкой, когда неясные очертания его тела видны сквозь матовое стекло двери – это слишком. Черт, и он уже делает это, немного. Его левая рука лежит поверх брюк, пальцы небрежно сжимают член. Запретный плод сладок, и это сводит с ума еще больше. Пальцы Шерлока расстегивают брюки прежде, чем он успевает подумать об этом, взгляд фокусируется на силуэте Джона за стеклом. Он украдкой достает член из штанов и начинает ласкать себя. Фактор риска быть застигнутым одновременно замедляет и усиливает удовольствие.   
  
Джон по-прежнему в ванной, его синее полотенце «плавает» пятном сквозь стекло, потом он избавляется от него и наклоняется к раковине: может быть, рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале или бреется. Рука Шерлока двигается быстрее, и он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями больше, чем обычно. Обычно он просто хочет кончить как можно скорее. Правда, в последнее время его тайные желания относительно Джона проникли в это неясное и неприятное, но необходимое действие и очень быстро сделали его намного приятнее. Сегодняшний день не исключение. Ему интересно, что они будут делать, если Джон когда-нибудь решит, что заинтересован в нем? Захочет ли Джон полноценного секса с ним? Как это будет? Они возьмут друг друга за просмотром вечерних новостей по телевизору? Или Джон будет восторженно-грубым – крепко сожмет его плечи и с силой прижмет к стене?  _Боже…_  Эта мысль определенно очень привлекательна. Теперь он быстро скользит рукой по всей длине влажного ствола. Он не знает, что думает о самой идее оказаться «снизу», но он часто думал о том, чтобы пристроиться к Джону сзади и делать это с ним, предполагая, что Джон будет не против, конечно. Он мог бы делать это с ним в постели, в гостиной, склоняясь над ним на диване. На полу. Или на кухне. Где угодно, на самом деле. Где-нибудь в глухом переулке – опасность и возможные свидетели. Он думает, Джону это понравится.  
  
Удовольствие нарастает, пока он продолжает ласкать себя. Уже скоро… Мысли о том, чтобы заняться сексом с Джоном – войти в Джона, быть в нем – всегда заставляют его кончить гораздо быстрее. Все остальное может растянуть этот процесс надолго. Но сейчас Шерлок снова думает о влажном теле Джона и гадает, что бы произошло, если бы он подошел к занавеске и прикоснулся к Джону? Провел пальцами по его идеальному телу, взял в руку его член? Это ничего, если бы вначале он был мягким, теплым и расслабленным от душа. В его руке он бы стал твердым, и…  
  
\- Шерлок? – голос Джона прямо за дверью, его силуэт виден гораздо отчетливее.  
  
Шерлок даже не заметил, как тот пошел к двери, и теперь отчаянно надеется, что он ее не откроет, заглядывая внутрь, как часто делает.   
\- Да? – отвечает он, отважно пытаясь скрыть одышку.   
  
\- Я буду готов через десять минут, - говорит Джон. – Только поднимусь переодеться.  
  
Он не заметил. (Хорошо.)  
  
\- Ладно, - отвечает Шерлок.  
  
Он ждет, пока отдаляющиеся шаги Джона затихнут в коридоре прежде, чем продолжить. Он кончает в течение тридцати секунд – быстрее, чем ожидал. Под рукой ничего нет, поэтому брюки и рубашка безнадежно испачканы. Ему нужно переодеться. Смешно; он должен был готовиться лучше, только он не планировал, что у него случится эрекция и, соответственно, необходимость от нее избавиться прямо сейчас. Он убеждается, что Джона нет внизу, потом идет в ванную помыть руки и оценить ущерб, нанесенный костюму. Он стирает большую часть этого «ущерба» с рубашки, потом быстро снимает брюки и носки и переодевается в другой костюм, пока Джон не спустился.

 

Они едут в такси молча, но это уютная тишина. Как только они добираются до места, Молли отводит их к телу и указывает на странные пятна на коже. Шерлок склоняется над ним, чтобы получше рассмотреть.  
  
\- Лестрейд видел это?  
  
\- Дело ведет не он, - Молли берет свой планшет. – Со мной разговаривал сержант Холлси.   
  
Шерлок подавляет желание застонать: Холлси не самый его любимый сотрудник Скотланд-Ярда. Он принюхивается к пятнам.  
  
-  _Не вздумай_  это лизнуть, - предостерегает Джон, стоя позади него.  
  
\- И не собирался.  
  
Джон фыркает, показывая, что он об этом думает. Шерлок рассеянно берет протянутые Молли перчатки и тщательно натягивает их на длинные пальцы.   
  
\- Ожоги, - говорит он спустя несколько минут. – Кислота, я думаю.  
  
Молли морщит лоб.  
  
\- Но это точно следы ударов, нанесенных…   
  
\- Проверь на наличие частиц, - перебивает Шерлок. – Я бы сказал, удары нанесены чем-то металлическим. Джон?  
  
Джон проходит к трупу с его стороны, останавливаясь непривычно близко. Шерлок пытается игнорировать это, хотя прикосновение приятно согревает левый бок.  
  
\- Хмм, - задумчиво произносит Джон, абсолютно не представляя, что с другом делает его присутствие. – Может быть. Ты думаешь, жертву поранили чем-то металлическим, и это что-то было смазано кислотой? Что это может быть?  
  
\- Не знаю, это зависит от типа кислоты, - Шерлок смотрит на Молли. – Мне понадобится образец.  
  
\- О, да, конечно, сейчас, - Молли идет к шкафу и достает предметное стекло, потом возвращается назад. Шерлок забирает образец наверх в лабораторию, Джон следует за ним почти вплотную.  
  
Спустя примерно полчаса Шерлок определяет тип кислоты и сообщает Джону, что нападавшие использовали оборудование, которое можно найти на автомобильном заводе: в ране обнаружились следы промышленной машинной смазки.   
  
Джон впечатлен. Он снова подошел почти вплотную.  
  
\- А мы знаем, на каком именно заводе? Или марку автомобиля?  
  
\- Нет. Мне нужно выяснить тип смазки.  
  
На его руках по-прежнему перчатки - уже довольно грязные. Джон замечает это.  
  
\- Где твой телефон? – спрашивает он.  
  
\- В правом кармане, думаю, - это правда: сейчас он не играет.  
  
Джон подходит еще ближе вместо того, чтобы обойти с другой стороны.  
  
\- Карман пиджака или брюк?  
  
Прежде чем Шерлок успевает ответить, рука Джона уже принимается ощупывать правый карман его брюк – в опасной близости от члена. Дыхание Шерлока резко сбивается.  
  
\- Пиджак! – его голос звучит более взволнованно, чем того требует ситуация.  
  
\- О, прости, - извиняется Джон, впрочем, не вполне искренне. Его рука скользит вверх, касаясь груди, к правому карману рубашки. – Ой,  _пиджак_ , - поправляет он себя. – Подумал, ты имеешь в виду рубашку, - его рука ныряет в карман пиджака и выуживает телефон. – Мне самому поискать? Твои перчатки грязные.  
  
Его близость и фантомные прикосновения рук – истинная пытка, но Шерлок кивает.  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Какой запрос сформулировать? – Джон печатает на телефоне Шерлока, не двигаясь с места. Он вводит название и вместо того, чтобы показать экран с содержимым Шерлоку, кладет правую руку на его плечо и держит телефон так, чтобы они оба могли видеть результаты поиска. – Какая-то из этих ссылок?  
  
\- Вторая, - заключает Шерлок. Джон очень близко, его лицо открытое и заинтересованное, и он очевидно не замечает, как действует на него.  
  
Когда Молли врывается в лабораторию, Джон резко отступает, прочищая горло. Девушка не обращает на это внимания. Джон сообщает ей результаты раньше Шерлока, позволяя ему тем самым перевести дух и удалить образец из чашки Петри. (Джон сделал это целенаправленно? Он пытается поддразнить его за то, что «путался под ногами» накануне во время приготовления ужина?). Ситуация смутила его; Шерлок чувствует себя взволнованно и неуверенно, и ему не нравится это состояние. Названия завода вполне достаточно, чтобы раскрыть преступление, поэтому Молли звонит Холлси и сообщает ему новости, а Шерлок уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы вместе с Джоном направиться к выходу. Он собирается поймать такси и поехать домой, но Джон предлагает вместе перекусить – как раз время ланча. Шерлок соглашается. Было бы прекрасно, думал он, перестать быть таким косноязычным после случившегося в лаборатории. (Случилось ли что-нибудь вообще? Шерлок очень хотел бы это знать).  


 

***

  
  
Он точно помнит, когда впервые осознал свои чувства: поначалу они потрясли его и показались чем-то туманным, скользким и непонятным, да и проявлялись только физически. Это случилось где-то за два месяца до его прыжка с крыши Бартса. Они с Джоном покидали место преступления - это было ужасное убийство в заброшенном полукруглом кирпичном тоннеле канализации. Потолок тоннеля постепенно стал снижаться по ходу их движения. Шерлок повернулся предупредить Джона, что нужно пригнуться, но увидел, как легко он идет дальше, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что может удариться головой. С его ростом это было нетрудно, и что-то в этой мысли неожиданно поразило Шерлока. Джон весьма хорошо устроен. Так или иначе, но вдруг осознать это было приятно. Чрезвычайно приятно. И все же, несмотря на небольшой рост, он был большим человеком во всех отношениях. Кроме того, он умудряется сочетать в себе массу противоречий: врач и военный, домосед и адреналиновый наркоман…  
С тех пор Шерлок чувствовал странное побуждение прикасаться к Джону: ощутить его рост, исследовать строение его мускулистого тела. На мгновение он замер, уставившись себе под ноги с открытым ртом: на языке замерли бесполезные предостережения. Джон озадаченно взглянул на него и пошел дальше. Он говорил что-то о том, что нужно взять кэб, о том, что он мечтает поскорее попасть в душ, и Шерлок пошел за ним, практически ошеломленный неожиданным пониманием: он страстно увлечен Джоном, причем уже до невозможности давно. С каких конкретно пор, он не знал. С самого начала? Или это случилось спустя какое-то время после встречи? Всегда ли это было именно так? На его лице бродило привычное невозмутимое, почти угрюмое выражение, такое же, как и пасмурное небо над головой, которое, впрочем, показалось слишком великолепным после сырого тоннеля. Но, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, внутри него бушевал водоворот мыслей, а недавние неожиданные открытия обжигали огнем.  
  
С тех пор, как он осознал их, эти чувства сопровождают его повсюду. Только теперь, после развода и возвращения Джона, он может позволить себе подумать обо всем этом. Но Джона так сложно «прочитать» в его отношении к нему, и почти невозможно понять разницу между его платонической нежностью и готовностью к чему-то большему! Предпочтительно, к чему-то  _гораздо большему_. И даже еще больше. Случаются моменты, когда желание обладать Джоном грозится задушить его. Он хочет уткнуться лицом в его волосы, опутать его руками и ногами и не выпускать так долго, насколько это возможно, прикасаться к его лицу, накрыть его рот своим, чтобы понять, будет ли вкус поцелуя таким, каким он его представляет. Он хочет провести языком по рельефному шраму от шрапнели на его левом плече, хочет попробовать на вкус кожу за его ушами и под коленями, покрыть поцелуями его тело, особенно участки, где оно плавно переходит от бедер к торсу. И это, конечно, далеко не все, чего хочет Шерлок. Он жаждет интимных прикосновений к Джону, быть в нем, или ощущать Джона в себе – сама эта мысль настолько опьяняющая, что он очень старается не позволять себе мечтать об этом, пока Джон в комнате или в доме вообще. Он так ужасно этого хочет, что иногда думает, что сойдет с ума от отсутствия подобной близости, особенно когда Джон постоянно находится перед глазами - одно его присутствие подобно пытке. Но когда он куда-то отлучается, это еще более невыносимо.  
  
Он постоянно начеку в ожидании любых подобных сигналов от Джона, но он слишком хорошо маскирует все свои действия под дружбу. Либо это она и есть. Он женился на женщине, в конце концов. Что точно можно сказать о Мэри Морстен, или Рут Феннель, или А.Г.Р.А. – это что она определенно была женщиной. Джон никогда не встречался с мужчинами, насколько мог судить Шерлок, который уделил этому вопросу много внимания за последние восемь месяцев. Вполне вероятно, Джон решил, что с него хватит этих свиданий, поскольку Мэри основательно подорвала его доверие (впрочем, как и сам Шерлок до этого), и теперь он просто решил провести остаток жизни независимым холостяком, живя и работая со своим лучшим другом. И ничего больше. Он дал Мэри второй шанс и возможно теперь стал более осторожным в отношении будущего с Шерлоком, не желая повторять ту же ошибку. Это вполне можно понять, и Шерлок знает, что должен быть доволен уже самой возможностью дружбы с Джоном длиною в жизнь. И он доволен, дружба Джона для него – самое главное, но, тем не менее, он очень хочет знать, возможно ли что-то большее.  
  
Голос Джона вырывает его из этих мыслей, и Шерлоку приходится попросить его повторить сказанное. Джон улыбается ему немного загадочно.  
  
\- Просто спросил тебя, хочешь ли ты еще чая, раз уж я все равно включил чайник.  
  
\- О, - только это. – Конечно, хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
Джону нравится, когда он говорит «спасибо», поэтому он старается делать это как можно чаще. За это он получает еще одну улыбку – в дополнение к остальным, хранящимся в специальной папке в Чертогах; Джон хлопает его по плечу, проходя мимо. Шерлок десять минут анализирует точный характер этого жеста и неожиданно обнаруживает, что снова упускает все, что говорит ему Джон за это время.  


 

***

  
  
Спустя три дня и до разочарования простое дело они смотрят новости, когда Шерлок идет на кухню поставить чайник. Джон просит принести ему пиво.  
  
\- Я делаю чай, - отвечает Шерлок. – Хочешь и того, и другого?  
  
\- Нет, только пиво, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок передумывает пить чай и выключает чайник, и после секундного колебания достает из холодильника две бутылки. Обычно он не пьет пиво, разве что иногда, при случае. Он приносит бутылки в гостиную. Джон сидит на диване, небрежно забросив одну руку на спинку; его левая щиколотка устроилась на правом колене. Он сидит слева, оставляя остальную часть дивана для Шерлока. (Он в курсе, что выглядит это так, будто он  _ожидает_ , что Шерлок сядет именно туда, где покоится его рука?). Шерлок решает, что это неважно, ведь обычно он предпочитает сидеть именно здесь, поэтому опускается рядом с Джоном.  
  
\- Вот.  
  
\- За тебя, - Джон убирает руку со спинки дивана, чтобы открутить крышку бутылки, потом возвращает ее на место, к тайному удовлетворению Шерлока.  
  
Велик соблазн откинуться назад, касаясь руки шеей, но он решает не испытывать удачу. Новости оказываются весьма унылыми. Джон переключает канал после того, как они узнали, что в криминальном мире не происходит ничего интересного, а второй по важности сюжет оказался посвящен "Работе для собак". Джон находит старый шпионский фильм, который они уже когда-то смотрели, и оставляет его.  
  
\- Мне нравится, - внезапно говорит Шерлок, потягивая пиво.  
  
Он скорее чувствует, чем замечает, как Джон немного повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
\- Нравится? Я думал, ты назвал его скучным в прошлый раз.  
  
\- Нет, - опровергает Шерлок, хотя в целом это правда. - Мне понравилась часть о сейфах.  
  
У Джона вырывается небольшой смешок.  
  
\- Ты никогда не перестанешь удивлять меня, - его рука перемещается со спинки дивана на плечо Шерлока, слегка сжимая его. - Ого, как ты зажат.  
  
\- Я плохо спал прошлой ночью.  
  
\- И предыдущей тоже: ты боролся с подозреваемым в ограблении банка, я все хорошо помню, - Джон наклоняется вперед и ставит пустую бутылку на кофейный столик. - Хочешь, сделаю массаж?  
  
Шерлок колеблется: он очень хочет, но чувствует, что, вероятно, ему не стоит это демонстрировать.  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно делать это.  
  
\- Я хочу. Давай, ты сразу почувствуешь себя лучше и хотя бы выспишься этой ночью.  
  
Он сдается.  
  
\- Куда мне...  
  
\- Просто сядь на пол передо мной и сними халат. Вот так, - добавляет Джон, и Шерлок устраивается на ковре перед его ногами, которые тот расставляет немного шире на случай, если он захочет облокотиться о них. Он с ужасом осознает, как бы грубо это ни было, насколько близко оказалась его голова от члена Джона. Он уверен, что может даже почувствовать его тепло своей шеей, и эта мысль опасно-интересная. Пальцы Джона начинают вжиматься в твердые мышцы его плеч и шеи, и довольно сильно, учитывая их небольшой размер. Он думает, у Джона красивые руки. Джон, прикасающийся к нему - это в любом случае опасно, и именно поэтому массаж такой потрясающий. Хорошо, это больно, но также чрезвычайно приятно. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз ему делали массаж; кажется, это было очень давно. Он закрывает глаза, и фильм по телевизору словно куда-то исчезает. Ничего не существует вокруг, кроме проворных пальцев Джона, массирующих его жесткие мышцы.   
  
\- Ты очень напряжен здесь, - говорит Джон, нажимая сильнее; Шерлок резко вдыхает, и от него это не укрывается. - Прости, - извиняется он. - Это должно болеть. Ты должен был сказать мне, или пойти к терапевту. Сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
\- Ммм, - все, что может сказать Шерлок. Боль ослабла и на ее место вернулось удовольствие от массажа. "Ммм" - это все, что он может сказать, чтобы себя не выдать. Пальцы Джона сделали его совершенно не способным формулировать адекватные мысли.  
  
\- Наклонись вперед, - говорит Джон немного спустя, и Шерлок тихо подчиняется, все еще пытаясь издавать адекватные звуки относительно редких, брошенных мимоходом комментариев Джона. Сейчас его руки путешествуют вдоль позвоночника Шерлока на задней стороне грудной клетки. Его мышцы медленно расслабляются, и каждое нажатие пальцев и ладоней Джона кажется захватывающим. В этом нет ничего даже отдаленно сексуального, однако Шерлок вдруг понимает, что ужасно возбужден. Становится еще хуже, когда Джон вновь заставляет его выпрямить спину и прокладывает пальцами путь по его шее к волосам, зарываясь в них и массируя кожу головы. Шерлок чувствует, что его выдохи становятся тяжелыми, и пытается скрыть этот факт. Он ощущает, как эрекция давит на шов молнии его штанов, и каждое новое прикосновение пальцев Джона только усиливает ее. Эти чертовы пальцы тянут его за волосы, массируют мочки ушей, и Шерлок осознает, что реально сейчас может кончить от неудовлетворенного желания в любой момент. Наконец, Джон в последний раз сжимает его плечи и говорит:  
  
\- Ну вот. Лучше?  
  
\- Ммм, - голос звучит немного искаженно, поэтому он прочищает горло. – Да. Спасибо, - а это выходит ужасно жестко и слишком формально.  
  
Похоже, Джон не заметил.   
  
\- Да в любое время, - зевнул он. – Думаю, отправлюсь в постель, фильм закончился.  
  
\- Окей, - Шерлок даже не заметил, что фильм уже не идет. Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, а его член в брюках по-прежнему оскорбительно возбужден. Он не может нормально пошевелиться, пока Джон в комнате, или пока не придумает, что взять в руки и держать прямо перед собой. Но ничего нет; он отбросил халат слишком далеко, чтобы можно было до него дотянуться, а ничего другого в зоне досягаемости нет. Ему просто нужно дождаться, пока Джон уйдет наверх.  
  
Джон поднимается на ноги.  
  
\- Не собираешься спать? – беспечно спрашивает он.  
  
Шерлок открывает глаза и подтягивает колени к груди, пытаясь скрыть свое состояние.  
  
\- Нет, я тоже скоро ложусь.  
  
В улыбке Джона промелькнуло что-то хищное, или просто так кажется – возможно, это просто игра света.  
  
\- Прими душ, - предлагает он. – Это поможет твоим мышцам оставаться расслабленными.  
  
\- Возможно, спасибо, - Шерлок сглатывает и ждет, пока Джон уйдет.  
  
\- Хорошо, - уголки его губ дергаются. – Помочь подняться?  
  
\- Я в порядке, - торопливо отвечает Шерлок и снова добавляет: – Спасибо.  
  
Джон вновь улыбается и вздыхает. (Почему он вздыхает?)  
  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - голос звучит абсолютно нейтрально, это лучшее, на что он мог надеяться, учитывая, что он просто ждет, пока Джон поднимется к себе, чтобы встать на ноги с болезненной осторожностью. Как только шаги Джона затихли на лестнице, он устремляется прямо по коридору в душ; оргазм от его безумной и отчаянной мастурбации оказывается настолько сильным, что он почти теряет сознание под струями горячей воды. Он выключает воду, вытирается, продолжая тяжело дышать, потом идет в комнату лечь.   
Он мог стонать вслух. Это становится невыносимым. Рано или поздно Джон должен заметить, и что тогда с этим делать? Он предполагает, что Джон должен знать, есть ли шанс им пересечь эту черту, но если он знает и не хочет этого, не хочет Шерлока, это разрушит их дружбу. Безвыходное положение. Что он должен делать? (Отчаяние.) Шерлок заставляет себя не думать об этом и попытаться заснуть, но он не может думать и о чем-то другом. Желание прикасаться к Джону, выяснить, сможет ли он сам спровоцировать в нем такую же ответную реакцию, не оставляет его. Он представляет их положения наоборот: Джон, откидывающийся назад, чтобы поцеловать его после; Шерлок, наклоняющийся через его плечо, чтобы дотянуться до губ, рука на волевом подбородке Джона. Каждую ночь ему являются новые фантазии и новые возможные варианты того, как бы это могло произойти. Хотя, на самом деле, он не готов ни к одному из них.

 

В следующие несколько дней ничего не происходит. Шерлок не предпринимает никаких особых попыток сблизиться с Джоном. Так или иначе, тот, похоже, вообще этого не замечает или не придает этому значения. Он не сводит с него глаз, когда думает, что может выйти сухим из воды, и невесело задается вопросом, что он должен предпринять дальше, как выбраться из этого тупика и перестать топтаться на месте. Он наблюдает за ртом Джона на краю чайной чашки и как губы его смыкаются на кусочке картошки, который он собирается съесть с вилки. Наблюдает за тем, как его глаза меняют цвет на темно-синий при свете лампы, или когда он смеется. Он хочет и не знает, как облечь эти чувства в слова, как сформулировать их и превратить в просьбу. Диссонанс с самим собой нарастает. Предполагается, что то, чем занят его разум в последнее время - не сложное аэро-космическое исследование. Но только на первый взгляд. Как перевести те образы, что поселились в его Чертогах, его неясные представления о близости с Джоном в узко определенную сферу простых понятий – это же просто невозможно! Слово «любить» не содержит то, чего он жаждет получить от Джона. «Использовать» - слишком сильно, «привлекательность» - смехотворно слабо. Он хочет исследовать каждую клеточку его кожи; услышать, как Джон произносит его имя всеми возможными тонами и оттенками голоса, ему присущими; хочет сфотографировать его, нарисовать, изваять, построить график звуковых волн его голоса при разном настроении. Изучить его волосы, плотность костей и ногтей; увидеть его ДНК, закручивающуюся в спираль в его крови и сперме – все это, просто  _все это_. Он хочет знать Джона настолько хорошо, как если бы он мог оказаться в его теле и узнать его, как собственное; хочет, чтобы и Джон хотел узнать его настолько же глубоко. Это все – слишком, и этого никогда не будет достаточно, думает Шерлок, глядя в газету, но на деле боковым зрением наблюдая за пьющим чай Джоном. Если хлопок по плечу может завладеть его вниманием примерно на час, что сможет поцелуй? Его пробирает дрожь от одной этой мысли.  
  
\- Ты простудился? – рассеянно спрашивает Джон, не отрывая пристального взгляда от одной из других газет. И, тем не менее, он поймал его. Даже спустя столько времени он все так же связан с Шерлоком, «настроен» на него.  
  
\- Нет, - Шерлок переворачивает страницу. – Должно быть, сквозняк.  
  
\- А, - Джон продолжает чтение и между ними воцаряется миролюбивая тишина.   
  
Шерлок хочет швырнуть свою чашку в стену и запереться в спальне. Это пытка.  


 

***

  
  
Как-то ночью Джон тащит его в паб вместе с Лестрейдом (терпимо), Андерсоном (почему?), сержантом Холлси (утомительно, уныло), Донован (не многим лучше), Диммаком (невыносимо, но терпимо после нескольких стаканов алкоголя) и еще несколькими другими людьми, имен которых он сразу не вспомнит. Каким-то образом он, должно быть, выпил слишком много (он подозревает в этом руку Джона). В результате, они задремали в такси по дороге домой, а потом с трудом смогли подняться по лестнице, спотыкаясь и громко смеясь.  
  
Джон открывает дверь в квартиру.  
  
\- Где виски? Я еще не догнался, - объявляет он.  
  
Это его шумное хмельное настроение. Шерлок раньше уже много раз видел его таким. Не имеет смысла спорить с Джоном, когда он в таком состоянии.   
  
\- Кухня, самый правый шкаф, верхняя полка.  
  
Он наблюдает, как Джон (медленно) переваривает информацию, потом хмурится, глядя на упомянутый шкаф.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я достал его тебе? – предлагает Шерлок, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Заткнись, - приветливо ворчит Джон. – И да. Достань чертов виски и не ставь так высоко в следующий раз.  
  
\- Что-то должно стоять на этой полке. Мы не можем держать все, что у нас есть, на нижних только потому, что один из нас…  
  
Джон вырывает бутылку у него из рук.  
  
\- Скажи это и пожалеешь, - обещает он. – Возьми стаканы.  
  
\- Властный, - комментирует Шерлок, но, тем не менее, отправляется на поиски чистых стаканов.  
  
\- Классный, - в тон ему противоречит Джон. – Мы могли бы просто пить из бутылки.  
  
\- Это, определенно, наименее вероятное определение понятия «классный», - говорит Шерлок, закатывая глаза, но не может сдержать улыбки.  
  
Джон падает в свое кресло как мешок с камнями и сильно вздыхает, но протягивает руку к стакану, который принес Шерлок.  
  
\- Давай сыграем в игру, - говорит он так, словно объявляет войну.  
  
\- В игру, - повторяет Шерлок, присаживаясь напротив него и отмечая, как его волосы переливаются под искусственными освещением. – Это будет одна из тех игр, требующих обширных знаний массовой культуры? Если так, ты должен знать, что я нахожу их утомительными и…  
  
\- Ладно-ладно, никакой поп-культуры, - ворчит Джон, перебивая его. Потом его глаза загораются. – Давай сыграем в «Правду или Последствия».  
  
Шерлок уставляется на него:  
  
\- И в чем суть?  
  
\- Просто говорить правду. Не самая твоя сильная сторона, я понимаю, но…  
  
\- И какие последствия? – перебивает Шерлок.  
  
Джон подбирается к той стадии, когда говорит слишком много и такие вещи, о которых сожалеет наутро. Как в тот раз, когда Шерлок узнал, что его  _отношения_  с Сарой Сойер никогда не существовали. Впрочем, он и так подозревал это все время, несмотря на их совместную поездку в Новую Зеландию. Отсутствие физического контакта между ними могло объясняться своего рода старомодным религиозным ограничением или чем-то в этом духе. Однако Джон смутился, когда Шерлок упомянул об этом несколько дней спустя.  
  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Ничего особенного. Ты просто должен будешь пить. Включая те случаи, когда второй игрок сочтет, что ты лжешь.  
  
Шерлок позволяет себе еще одну ухмылку.  
  
\- Должно быть очень просто для меня. Ты самый худший лжец на планете.  
  
\- И это говорит человек, который едва знает, на какой  _именно_  планете, - парирует Джон.  
  
\- Я знаю, на какой планете, - Шерлок делает глоток виски и ставит стакан. – Кто начинает?  
  
Какое-то мгновение Джон смотрит на него, прищурившись, потом говорит:  
  
\- Я начну. Правда или ложь: у тебя есть убежище за часами Биг Бена.  
  
Шерлок фыркает.  
  
\- Ложь. Это смешно. С чего ты это взял?  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон, - говорит Джон. – Я  _знал_ , что это должна была быть глупость.  
  
\- Абсолютная, - Шерлок изучающее смотрит на него. – Правда или ложь: ты отрастил те усы, так как Мэри сказала тебе, что думает, будто они тебе пойдут.  
  
Губы Джона сжались при упоминании Мэри. Или усов. Возможно, обоих.  
  
\- Правда. Хотя очевидно, что ее теория провалилась, поскольку они не понравились ей с самого начала. Однако она утверждала, что не ненавидела их так же сильно, как ты.  
  
\- Они были ужасны.  
  
\- Иди нахрен, - уголки его губ, тем не менее, дергаются. – Моя очередь. Правда или ложь: ты никогда никого не убивал до Магнуссена.  
  
Шерлок подтверждает это:  
  
\- Правда, я думаю. Я, конечно, стрелял в людей раньше, но не думаю, что последствия имели летальный исход.  
  
\- Сожалеешь? – Джон смотрит на него поверх оправы стакана.  
  
\- Нет, - кратко отвечает Шерлок. – Это было необходимо. Его информацию – его чертоги разума необходимо было уничтожить.  
  
Джон слегка улыбается:  
  
\- Согласен. Твоя очередь.  
  
\- Хмм, - Шерлок задумывается. – Правда или ложь: ты действительно никогда не видел истинную натуру Мэри.  
  
\- Правда, - Джон перекатывает виски по стенкам стакана и, нахмурившись, смотрит на содержимое. – Я действительно не видел. Конечно, я не был абсолютно слеп, но ясно этого не замечал.  
  
Шерлок задумывается о том, что конкретно имеет в виду Джон. (Должен ли он спросить?). Но прежде, чем он решает, Джон задает свой следующий вопрос.  
  
\- Правда или ложь: то, что Майкрофт сказал в тот день в Букингемском Дворце? - Джон колеблется и выглядит немного смущенным, но затем смотрит прямо на Шерлока.  
  
\- Майкрофт много чего говорил в тот день, - отвечает Шерлок, хотя и подозревает, что  _знает_ , о чем говорит Джон.  
  
Джон прочищает горло. (А, его догадка таки верна).  
  
\- То, что ты, эм… что ты… - он останавливается и вновь прямо смотрит на Шерлока. – Что ты никогда ни с кем не был.  
  
\- Я был со многими людьми, - отвечает Шерлок осознанно тупо. – Я с тобой прямо сейчас, это очевидно.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
  
Шерлок уклоняется от вопроса:  
  
\- Ложь. Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
\- Лжец. Пей.  
  
Шерлок делает большой глоток виски и старается игнорировать то, как внезапно подскочил его пульс.  
  
\- Правда или ложь…  
  
\- Погоди-ка! Ты не ответил на первый вопрос, - возражает Джон.  
  
\- Не моя вина, что ты задал сразу два. Правда или ложь: Мэри была недовольна тем, что ты тратил время на СМС и письма мне во время медового месяца, - на самом деле, Шерлок давно придерживается этой теории, но услышать подтверждение из уст Джона было бы весьма кстати.  
  
\- Правда, - его лицо ожесточается, что происходит всякий раз, когда он думает о Мэри. – Правда или ложь, Шерлок: ты никогда ни с кем не был. Отвечай на вопрос.  
  
Шерлок поднимает взгляд, отрываясь от созерцания своего стакана:  
  
\- А как ты думаешь? – тихо спрашивает он.  
  
Джон немного морщит губы.  
  
\- Я думаю… нет, - говорит он. – Я думаю, это правда. Уже только потому, что так сказал твой брат. Но он не знал о Джанин, не так ли?  
  
\- Правда, - соглашается Шерлок. – Не знал. Правда или ложь: это важно для тебя – знать ответ на этот вопрос. Не так ли?  
  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я просто любопытный, - говорит он, глядя в сторону.  
  
\- Ложь, - объявляет Шерлок. – Пей.  
  
Джон еле заметно улыбается и делает маленький глоток виски.   
  
\- Правда или ложь: у тебя был секс с Джанин.  
  
\- Ложь, - снова тихо отвечает Шерлок.  
  
Джон смотрит на него.  
  
-  _Ни разу_? – когда Шерлок встряхивает головой, он добавляет: - И ничего такого, ну, знаешь, не обязательно сам секс, но что-то другое…?  
  
\- Ни один из нас не испытывал оргазма в присутствии другого, - сухо отвечает Шерлок. – Это адекватное определение?  
  
Джон уставился на него.  
  
\- Но она должна была спать здесь! Ты видел ее голой, в конце концов…?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Джон моргает.  
  
\- Не могу поверить. Я не говорю, что это ложь, но…  
  
Шерлок наклоняется вперед.  
  
\- Правда или ложь: это тоже важно для тебя.  
  
\- Я… - Джон начинает отрицать это, но его перебивают.  
  
\- Это важно так же, как Ирэн, - продолжает Шерлок. – Ты считал ее СМС.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Считал. Ты ревновал.  
  
Джон сглатывает и парирует обвинение собственным:  
  
\- Правда или ложь: ты был возбужден, когда я на днях делал тебе массаж.  
  
Лицо Шерлока вспыхивает жаром и на мгновение он чувствует себя непривычно легкомысленным. Он думает, что пора закругляться с выпивкой.  
  
\- Ложь, - бормочет он.  
  
\- Пей, - Джон тыкает пальцем в сторону стакана.  
  
Шерлок послушно пьет, опасаясь, что его щеки заметно пылают.  
  
\- Правда или ложь, - говорит Шерлок, пытаясь вернуть самообладание, - ты мастурбируешь в душе.  
  
\- Все мастурбируют в душе, Шерлок, - Джон наклоняется вперед. – Включая меня, да. Почему, ты думаешь, я предложил тебе сходить в душ после массажа?  
  
Неожиданно он оказывается слишком близко, поскольку оба наклонились вперед. Шерлок приоткрывает рот, но не произносит ни слова; затем пытается снова:  
  
\- Правда или ложь, - во рту пересохло, - ты прикасался к другим мужчинам раньше. В армии.  
  
Губы Джона дергаются.  
  
\- Хоть это было очень давно, но да. Там у всех бывает подобный опыт.  
  
\- Меня не интересуют  _все_ , - говорит Шерлок, в шоке от произнесенных слов, которые повисают между ними.  
  
Мгновение спустя Джон снова прочищает горло.  
  
\- Но тебя интересую я, был ли этот опыт у меня.  
  
Шерлок пользуется слабой отговоркой, ранее испробованной Джоном:  
  
\- Я просто любопытный.  
  
\- Нахрен, - утверждает Джон. - Ложь. Пей. – Когда Шерлок делает очередной глоток, он добавляет: - Ты снова возбужден, не так ли? – он кивает в сторону его паха. – Это заметно, знаешь, особенно, когда твои ноги разведены вот так.  
  
Джон застал его врасплох. Шерлок опускает взгляд вниз и осознает - его возбуждение не спутать ни с чем и никак иначе не объяснить. Он даже не заметил, как это произошло; кажется, в течение последних дней это случается постоянно, когда Джон рядом. Он потерял способность контролировать себя. Он делает глоток виски и понимает, что ему нечего возразить.   
Сейчас его очередь и он раздумывает над вопросом. Вдруг он поворачивает голову и встречается с Джоном взглядом; его глаза сияют хищным пониманием:   
  
\- Правда или ложь, - объявляет он: - как и ты.  
  
Джон усмехается и откидывается назад, колени широко расставлены. Как в ночь мальчишника, вдруг приходит в голову Шерлоку. Джон не ответил, по крайней мере, не словами, но Шерлок позволяет взгляду скользнуть вниз, желая удостовериться в правильности своего заключения, и находит подтверждение. Джон точно возбужден, эрекция заметна даже сквозь его плотные джинсы.  
  
\- Правда или ложь, - говорит Джон. – Ты давно пытаешься выяснить, как сделать первый шаг. Всю весну и все лето, если быть точнее.  
  
Взгляд Шерлока по-прежнему зависает в районе его паха.  
  
\- Правда.  
  
Джон поднимает одну ногу и резко упирается ступней прямо в эрекцию Шерлока. Последний издает неконтролируемый звук и левой рукой сильнее прижимает его ступню к члену.  
  
\- Нравится? – голос Джона звучит лениво и дразня. И абсолютно раскованно.  
  
\- Джон… – Шерлок не может думать ни о чем, только произносить его имя, будучи по-прежнему не в состоянии облечь в слова то, чего хочет.  
  
Джон, наконец, сжаливается над ним. Он опускает ногу, подается вперед, покидая свое кресло, чтобы склониться над Шерлоком, опираясь на подлокотники.  
  
\- Правда или ложь, - его лицо всего в нескольких дюймах, - ты до смерти хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе.  
  
\- Правда, - вновь говорит Шерлок, пойманный в ловушку в своем кресле и глядя на Джона в беспомощном подчинении. Бесполезно пытаться лгать в таком положении. И все равно признание кажется оскорбительным.  
  
Джон втискивает левое колено между креслом и правым бедром Шерлока, а правой рукой сжимает основание его пениса, заключенного за плотной тканью его брюк, которые вот-вот могут не выдержать такого напора.  
Шерлок задыхается, что вызывает улыбку Джона.  
  
\- Тебе нравится, - его глаза сужаются.  
  
\- Да… Джон… Пожалуйста… - его речь несвязна, а пальцы Джона слишком медленные.  
  
Лицо Джона теперь еще ближе, но недостаточно, чтобы поцеловать – а ведь это приблизительно пятьдесят процентов желаний Шерлока в данную секунду.  
  
\- Окей, окей, - смягчается Джон.  
  
Он ставит свое второе колено с другой стороны ног Шерлока, расстегивает кнопку и тянет бегунок молнии на его брюках вниз. (Его руки действительно потрясающие, думает Шерлок, пытаясь продолжать дышать). Умелые пальцы Джона скользят под его белье и смыкаются вокруг члена, и Шерлок больше не может контролировать дыхание и рваные стоны, срывающиеся с его губ.  
  
\- Боже, посмотри на себя, - Джон смотрит вниз. Шерлок тоже опускает взгляд и видит руку Джона, сжимающую его эрекцию. Джон снова смотрит ему в лицо. – Это просто…  
  
\- Джон, - начинает Шерлок и затихает снова. Он тоже хочет прикоснуться к нему, но может ли он сказать об этом? Если он сейчас скажет что-то не так, это может прекратиться. Он боится все каким-то образом испортить.  
  
\- Да? – Джон начинает поглаживать его член и это замедляет и почти останавливает ход мыслей Шерлока. – Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает он, затаив дыхание.  
  
\- Я… - Шерлок пытается снова. – Ты… Я хочу…   
  
\- Ты хочешь прикоснуться ко мне? – Шерлок кивает с несказанным облегчением, что Джон сам это сказал, и тот тоже кивает. – Тогда расстегни мои джинсы. Давай, ты прав, их почти разрывает.  
  
Шерлок выдыхает тяжелее, чем собирался, и пытается сосредоточиться только на предстоящем действии, что сложно, поскольку рука Джона не переставая сжимает и ласкает его выступающую эрекцию. Он спускает его брюки и белье настолько низко, насколько может дотянуться, и наконец, перед его взором – толстый, покрасневший, возбужденный влажный пенис. Шерлок, не теряя времени, смыкает пальцы вокруг него и повторяет движения Джона; другая его рука сжимает его ягодицу. Джон стонет, полностью толкаясь в его руку. Они оба тяжело дышат, но это нормально, потому что _они оба вовлечены в процесс_. Они прикасаются к пенисам друг друга, и Шерлок напоминает себе, что, разумеется, это не секрет. Он хочет поцеловать Джона, но, кажется, этому не положено происходить во время… То есть, интимно ласкать друг друга – нормально, но поцелуи кажутся чем-то запрещенным. Он все еще хочет этого, но принимает тот факт, что это, очевидно, не входит в список допустимых сейчас действий, поэтому концентрируется на длине пениса Джона в своей руке и тайно удивляется тому, что это вообще происходит. Джон дышит ему в лоб, подаваясь бедрами вперед в одном темпе со скользящей по члену рукой Шерлока. Неожиданно он начинает сильнее и интенсивнее ласкать его. Шерлок даже не заметил, насколько близко подошел к развязке, сосредоточившись на перенятии опыта Джона, но сейчас он неожиданно оказался на грани, готовый вот-вот сорваться. Он слышит, как пытается произнести имя Джона, а затем его семя выплескивается тому в кулак, а также на его рубашку и брюки, даже на пиджак. Он немного разочарован тем, что кончил первым, но ничего не может с этим поделать; он кончает и кончает, и кажется, что это будет длиться вечно. Он плотно закрывает глаза, отдаваясь во власть оргазма с головы до кончиков пальцев, пока его пенис выплескивал все больше и больше спермы на них обоих. Когда он возвращается к реальности, его рука вновь сжимает член Джона. Похоже, последний весьма за это признателен, поскольку так же близок к разрядке, если судить по его стонам и глухим проклятиям, вырывающимся сквозь сжатые зубы… Наконец, Джон хватается за его плечо и громко стонет, все его тело содрогается от нахлынувшего оргазма, а его пенис выплескивается в руку Шерлока. Это чувство, когда Джон кончает в его руках, совершенно опьяняющее. Джон очень раскован и совершенно не заботится о том, как он выглядит, не пытается сдержать эмоций. Когда экстаз почти отступил, он прислоняется влажным лбом ко лбу Шерлока, задыхаясь:  
  
\- Это было действительно здорово, - говорит он между вздохами.  
  
\- Согласен, - Шерлок все еще хочет его поцеловать.  
  
Джон опускает взгляд вниз.  
  
\- О, вся твоя одежда испачкана. Выглядит так, как будто мы оба тебя поимели. Жаль.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит Шерлок, но что-то внутри сжимается; он не знает, в чем дело, но ему это не нравится. – Хотя я, наверное, пойду сниму этот костюм.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - говорит Джон; он неохотно (так кажется) поднимается с кресла, чтобы Шерлок мог встать. Когда Шерлок распрямляется и идет в ванную, Джон добавляет: - Возвращайся после?  
  
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок минует коридор и закрывается в ванной. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он весь в сперме. Это должно радовать, он же так давно хотел, чтобы это случилось. Тогда почему он не счастлив? Он снимает костюм, которому определенно понадобится химчистка (он делает ментальную заметку поискать ту, где его еще никто не знает, принимая во внимание состояние костюма) и на секунду задумывается, снимая белье. Оставшись без одежды, он моет липкие руки и пенис и вновь смотрится в зеркало. Он выглядит расстроенным. Почему случившееся его расстраивает?  
Без своей солидной одежды он выглядит меньше. Он всегда думает так о своем обнаженном теле; думает, что выглядит каким-то уменьшенным без привычной брони из своей одежды. Прямо сейчас он думает, что выглядит неуверенным в себе и несчастным. Так и есть.  
  
Потому что случившегося  _недостаточно_.

 

 

***

  
  
Он хотел не только прикасаться к Джону и ощущать его прикосновения. Он хотел, чтобы это что-то значило. Что это было? Они просто доставили друг другу удовольствие? Конечно, он  _испытал_  наслаждение, но он хотел большего. Все еще хочет. До невозможности большего. Однако все в поведении Джона, его шаг к их случайному сближению, говорит о том, что он, похоже, не придает этому слишком большого значения. Возможно, для него это просто одноразовое развлечение, над которым они смогут посмеяться, как над тем, что однажды произошло, когда оба были пьяны. Не при свидетелях, разумеется. А может быть, Джон предполагает, что это может произойти снова, теперь, когда они пересекли эту черту.  
  
Шерлок понимает, что просто иногда заниматься сексом с Джоном было бы ужасно. Так ему будет во много раз тяжелее маскировать свои чувства и скрывать то, чего он действительно хочет от него. К тому же, Джон говорил ему, что в прошлом у него случались отношения с мужчинами - по необходимости, когда не было другого выбора. Для него, возможно, это то, чего ему не хватает в жизни, теперь, когда все неприятности с разводом остались позади. Больше никаких жен, никаких романов.  _Никаких вторых шансов_. Он слишком хорошо помнит все, что сказал Джон о Мэри и вторых шансах в тот день, когда они жгли газеты.  
Но, разумеется, так или иначе, Джону по-прежнему нужен секс. И если он может получить желаемое прямо там, где живет, с человеком, ближе которого, по его мнению, у него никого в мире нет, зачем бы ему хотеть чего-то большего? И если Шерлок сейчас вернется в гостиную и объявит, что больше не станет заниматься с ним сексом, не объяснив, почему, между ними повиснет неловкость и напряжение. Это  _разрушит_  их дружбу. А если объяснит, это будет невыносимо. Джону снова будет неловко, а в завершение всего он может начать его жалеть. И тогда уже сам точно не захочет секса с ним, если узнает о его чувствах. В любом случае, все ведет к тому, что Джон должен узнать правду. Теперь это неизбежно.  
  
В зеркале он наблюдает, как подергиваются мышцы на его челюсти. Что за чудовищная ошибка. Он не должен был поддаваться соблазну. Он не должен был столько пить в пабе или хотя бы дома по возвращению. Теперь из-за этого все будет разрушено.  
  
В коридоре слышатся шаги, которые замирают по ту сторону двери.  
  
\- Шерлок? – голос Джона немного неуверенный. – Все хорошо?  
  
Вода все еще бежит в раковине, поэтому Шерлок выключает ее.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает он, ненавидя то, как жестко прозвучал голос.  
  
\- Точно? – неуверенно отвечает Джон после громкой паузы. – Ты… это было… - он замолкает.  
  
Шерлок не знает, чем заполнить эту его паузу, поэтому продолжает молча стоять, с несчастным видом глядя на себя в зеркало. На обратной стороне двери, ведущей в его спальню, висит халат, его старый синий шелковый халат с одним пулевым отверстием на рукаве. Он натягивает его, таким образом будто пытаясь оградить себя от грядущего неприятного разговора.  
  
Джон пытается снова, когда молчание Шерлока становится слишком долгим.  
  
\- Ты в порядке после… того, что сейчас произошло? Я спрашиваю, потому что… Ладно, я не собирался на тебя давить и принуждать к чему-то. Я просто… Я думал, ты тоже был в этом заинтересован.  
  
\- Я был, - тяжело отвечает Шерлок. (Это ужасно).  
  
\- Но? - отзывается Джон с той стороны двери; звучит так, как будто он стоит очень близко к ней. Когда Шерлок снова не отвечает, он подталкивает его: - Но что? Что случилось?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит Шерлок, понимая, что это неправда. Он хмурится себе в зеркале.  
  
Джон снова молчит.  
  
\- Я бы заставил тебя выпить, но твой виски остался у кресла, - эта слабая шутка не имеет успеха. – Слушай, мне жаль, - пытается он. – Я просто думал… в последнее я заметил, что кажусь тебе привлекательным, и подумал, что если наша дружба пойдет по этому пути, мы могли бы просто… делать это иногда. Это вовсе не обязательно. Мы просто можем забыть о том, что произошло.  
  
\- Неужели? – тупо переспрашивает Шерлок. Джон молчит с той стороны двери, и это молчание ни о чем ему не говорит. – Я не знаю, смогу ли я.  
  
Когда Джон вновь заговаривает, он так же расстроен, как и он.  
  
\- Господи, прости, Шерлок! – говорит он. – Я не это имел… Я на самом деле думал, что ты не против этого. Мне жаль.  
  
Он злится на себя, но совсем не по тем причинам. Шерлок прикрывает глаза и понимает, что должен, наконец, все объяснить и внести ясность: момент настал.  
  
\- Это не потому, что я этого не хотел, - говорит он, слова звучат с болезненной честностью. – Это потому что я хотел  _не только_  этого.  
  
Джон снова затихает по ту сторону двери.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Шерлок думает, что выразился предельно ясно, но стискивает зубы и заставляет себя продолжить:  
  
\- Я хотел, чтобы это было чем-то намного большим, чем оно было. Я не хочу… получить дружбу с периодическим сексом. Конечно, я был заинтересован; ты прекрасно знаешь, что привлекаешь меня, - он делает агрессивный жест, который Джон не может видеть. – Мне с трудом удавалось скрывать это, пока я не знал, как выяснить у тебя, может ли это быть чем-то большим, чем это есть сейчас, - он делает глубокий вдох и порывисто выдыхает. – Иными словами, тебе едва ли нужно извиняться, тогда как именно я хотел того, из-за чего мы ведем этот неудобный разговор.  
  
Он слышит, как Джон сглатывает.  
  
\- Ты хотел… большего? – спрашивает он, голос его звучит мягче, чем обычно.  
  
Шерлок открывает глаза и встречается взглядом со своим отражением.   
  
– Намного большего, - подтверждает он; в горле пересохло.  
  
\- Боже, Шерлок, это то, чего я… Я думал, что ты никогда не пойдешь на это! – неожиданно взволнованно говорит Джон. – Вот почему… я думал, что ты не будешь против физического контакта, но никогда не согласишься на что-то, связанное с эмоциями или романтикой…   
  
Неожиданно, в разум Шерлока проникло понимание того, что говорит ему Джон.  
  
\- Подожди, - перебивает он. – Ты хотел этого? Романтики?  
  
\- Боже, да, - Джон тяжело выдыхает, - Целую вечность. Я думал…  
  
Он не договаривает, потому что Шерлок только что распахнул дверь. Джон стоит прямо за ней, рискуя упасть в дверной проем. Их взгляды встречаются и на секунду оба замирают. Затем Шерлок хватает Джона за плечи, толкает к стене напротив, вжимая в нее, и целует. Ладони Джона сжимают его руки, а губы напрягаются под таким напором, пока через мгновение не приоткрываются, впуская Шерлока внутрь. Их языки соприкасаются, он может чувствовать дыхание Джона - он не испытывал в жизни ничего более удивительного. Они целуются и целуются, и Джон почти задыхается, его руки, сильные и крепкие, как и он сам, извиваются на его спине, и Шерлок чувствует, что всей возможной близости с ним ему никогда не будет достаточно. Поцелуй продолжается и продолжается, и он чувствует счастье. Изысканное, мучительное, невообразимое, невероятное счастье. Он мог умереть и никогда не узнать его. Это неважно. Только одно имеет значение: только Джон.  
  
Кажется, несколько веков спустя поцелуй, наконец, прерывается; оба тяжело дышат.  
  
\- Ты… Не могу поверить. Я не понимал, - виновато говорит Джон.   
  
-  _Я_  не понимал, - возражает Шерлок. – Я идиот.  
  
\- Я идиот. Мы всегда знали это, - Джон встряхивает головой и выглядит ошеломленным. – Серьезно, Шерлок, я понятия не имел! Я абсолютно ясно видел, что ты вполне очевидно пытался флиртовать со мной, но я предполагал, что ты был увлечен и не знал, как спросить, не знаю, может ли наша дружба включать в себя и это тоже. Я никогда не думал, что ты испытываешь чувства романтического характера. Но ты определенно испытываешь, то есть…  
  
С учетом того, как его руки обрамляют лицо Джона с нежностью, на которую он не знал, что вообще способен, а его губы влажные и распухшие от его поцелуев, Шерлок думает, что это, вероятно, не нуждается в подтверждении, но затем решает, что все же нуждается.  
  
\- Испытываю, - признает он; его голос низкий. – Джон, я… я не знал, как спросить об этом, потому что боялся спугнуть тебя, боялся разрушить нашу дружбу.   
  
Джон моргает, его глаза становятся еще более темно-синими в свете коридора.  
  
\- Как давно ты чувствуешь это? – вдруг спрашивает он, немного взволнованно.  
  
\- Давно, - признается Шерлок. – Прежде, чем… ладно, с того дня, как я прыгнул.  
  
Джон долго смотрит на него, затем встряхивает головой.  
  
\- Я не верю, - голос звучит сдавленно. – Боже, Шерлок, все это время! А потом ты вернулся и…  
  
\- И ты уже был с Мэри, - закончил за него Шерлок. – Что предположительно я мог сказать?  
  
\- Ты должен был знать, что я и раньше чувствовал к тебе то же, что и сейчас, - говорит Джон. – Шерлок. Ты должен был знать. До того дня в Бартсе.  
  
Шерлок встряхивает головой.  
  
\- Я не знал. Ты слишком хорошо маскируешь свои чувства исключительно под платонические. Я думал, что это они и ничего больше до того самого момента, пока ты это не опроверг. Я понятия не имел.  
  
Джон стонет и прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Шерлока.  
  
\- И ты еще называешь меня плохим лгуном. Мы могли бы сэкономить для нас  _так много_  времени и избежать стольких неприятностей.  
  
Шерлок вдруг понимает, что ему все равно.  
  
\- Это неважно, - говорит он, убежденный в правдивости этих слов. - Поцелуй меня.  
  
Джон не колеблясь вновь немедленно находит губами его губы. Пока они целуются, одна его рука протискивается между ними и спускается по животу Шерлока вниз, чтобы развязать пояс его халата, потом ныряет под него, скользя по его спине, заднице, лаская любую часть его тела, куда может дотянуться. В ответ Шерлок тащит футболку Джона вверх, желая стянуть ее и почувствовать его тело всем своим телом, кожа к коже. Он дрожит, когда это происходит, и Джон, полностью стягивая халат с плеч Шерлока, прерывает поцелуй ровно настолько, чтобы сказать:  
  
\- Твоя спальня. Сейчас. Давай сделаем это снова, правильно на этот раз.  
  
Шерлок едва успевает ясно выразить свое мгновенное согласие, и вот они уже поспешно почти толкают и тянут друг друга в спальню. Джон быстро избавляется от джинсов и белья, и их страстная борьба продолжается уже на постели. Шерлок тянет его на себя, а затем перекатывается так, что Джон оказывается под ним. Последний, кажется, ничуть не возражает, что попал в ловушку. Напротив, его руки путешествуют по спине Шерлока, добираются до его задницы, а сам он приподнимает бедра, сокращая то мизерное расстояние, что еще остается между ними. Когда Шерлок чувствует, как член Джона впервые касается его, он снова вздрагивает и стонет прямо Джону в губы.  
  
Джон стонет в ответ, открывая глаза.  
  
\- Тебе нравится? – на этот раз он не дразнит его; голос, произносящий личный, интимный вопрос чуть выше шепота. Не игра, только двое людей, пытающихся что-то создать, узнать друг друга совершенно по-новому. Его искренность позволяет задать подобный вопрос.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Шерлок ужасно открыто и абсолютно честно. – Я... Да.  
  
Брови Джона выразительно взметнулись вверх, а в его глазах Шерлок видит такие эмоции, которые могут свести его с ума, если он не будет осторожен. Тем временем руки Джона обхватывают лицо Шерлока, большими пальцами поглаживая его щеки.  
  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что мог бы ласкать тебя сотню лет, и никогда бы не устал от этого. Я так давно этого хотел. Я думал, ты должен был заметить, как я прикасаюсь к тебе в последнее время. Больше, чем мне могло сойти с рук. Почему, ты думаешь, я предложил сделать тебе массаж?  
  
\- Так это было не для того, чтобы просто помучить меня? – Шерлок моргает, глядя ему в глаза сверху вниз.  
  
\- Ради этого тоже, - признает Джон и неожиданно усмехается. – Это было забавно. Я пытался тебя подтолкнуть. Я знал, что привлекаю тебя, и был расстроен, почему ты просто не спросишь. Я не знал, что за этим крылось нечто настолько большее. Я согласился бы и на одну близость.  
  
\- Но ты  _хотел_  большего, - говорит Шерлок, желая услышать подтверждение вновь. – Ты же это говоришь не просто потому, что думаешь, что я хочу это услышать?  
  
\- Конечно, я хотел, ты, придурок. Всегда хотел, - Джон притягивает его лицо к своему.  
  
Шерлок склоняется к нему, закрывая глаза и упиваясь этим ощущением – лежать на Джоне, когда оба они, раздетые, целуют и чувствуют тела друг друга, по которым вновь растекается желание. Это лучше, чем все, о чем он в тайне мечтал, на что надеялся и чего жаждал. Он не знал, он не видел этого. Как возможно, что он был так глуп, так слеп, так невнимателен? Может быть, поговорка "любовь слепа" на самом деле себя оправдывает.   
Джон вскоре догадывается о его мыслях:  
  
\- Могу я снова сделать тебе массаж? На этот раз он будет идеальным, и с идеальным завершением.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок соглашается; в прошлый раз массаж был чрезвычайно приятным, даже несмотря на разочарование в конце.  
  
\- Перевернись на живот, - улыбается Джон.  
  
Шерлок перекатывается с него и укладывается рядом, немного встревоженный потерей контакта между их телами, но Джон быстро частично исправляет это, усаживаясь сверху между его бедрами и задницей. Он наклоняется вперед так низко, что почти оказывается лежащим на Шерлоке, руки его уже сжимают напряженные плечи партнера, а тот в свою очередь может чувствовать прямо по центру своей задницы его эрекцию, которая опьяняюще быстро увеличивается.  
  
\- Ты чувствуешь? – шепчет Джон ему на ухо.  
  
Когда Шерлок кивает, не нуждаясь в уточнении,  _что именно_ , Джон продолжает: - Знаешь, ты не единственный, кому в последнее время приходилось это скрывать.  
  
\- Нет? – Шерлок устраивает руки под головой, поворачивая ее набок.  
  
\- Нет, - руки Джона сжимают его мышцы, и это уже так же приятно, как и в тот раз. Уже одно то, что Джон касается его, в любом случае замечательно. – Кстати, - добавляет он, - ты фантастически флиртуешь, когда играешь роль для дела, но когда это нужно тебе, ты просто ужасен.  
  
\- Извини, - немного уязвленный, Шерлок слегка напрягается.  
  
\- Нет, нет, - руки Джона скользят по его спине в извиняющемся жесте. – Я не критикую. Наоборот, ты меня покорил. Ты действовал одновременно и слишком очевидно, и слишком тонко. Ты бы никогда не зашел слишком далеко, окей – достаточно далеко, но это было абсолютно прозрачно.  
  
Шерлок не знает, что сказать, и продолжает молчать.  
  
Джон снова склоняется над ним.  
  
\- Эй, не воспринимай это так. Мне это нравилось. В конце концов, ты на самом деле намекнул мне, что хотел чего-то от меня. Просто я никогда не думал, что ты захочешь меня всерьез.  
  
\- Идиот, - ворчит Шерлок, все еще сердитый за слова о флирте.  
  
Джон хихикает ему в ухо, а потом целует его:  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно. Это изумительно. Совершенно фантастически. Я на седьмом небе. Правда.  
  
Шерлок укладывает лицо на руки и закрывает глаза, издавая невнятный звук.  
  
\- Ладно, я докажу, - язвительно замечает Джон, старательно копируя интонацию Шерлока. Его руки по спине любовника спускаются ниже, а сам он тоже сдвигается немного назад на его ноги. Затем немного раздвигает их, чтобы можно было самому устроиться на коленях между ними. Когда его руки достигают задницы Шерлока, массаж становится более интенсивным.  
  
\- Хммммм, - Шерлок оценил это.  
  
\- Тебе нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе здесь? – Джон удовлетворен такой реакцией.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - уклончиво отвечает Шерлок, и Джон шлепает его по заднице. – Оу.  
  
Язык Джона вдруг скользит по тому месту, которое только что шлепнул, и Шерлок вздрагивает, что заставляет Джона снова хихикать.  
  
\- Нет возражений против этого?  
  
\- Ммм, - это не подтверждение, но и не отрицание.  
  
Его руки по-прежнему гладят и сжимают задницу Шерлока, и Джон смещается еще дальше, затем раздвигает его ягодицы и язык касается входа. На этот раз Шерлок не может сдержать пораженного возгласа, и хриплый смех Джона ощущается прямо напротив его плоти. Язык проделывает то же движение, после чего Джон спрашивает:  
  
\- Тебе нравится?  
  
Рот Шерлока только что заполнился слюной, и он вынужден сглотнуть прежде, чем ответить.  
  
\- Я… Джон…  
  
Джон останавливается.  
  
\- Подожди, тебе некомфортно? Я не хочу это делать, если тебе неприятно, - говорит он немного взволнованно. – Я просто… Я как-то читал об этом и хотел попробовать, узнать, вдруг тебе понравится…  
  
Член Шерлока сочится смазкой на простынь под ним. Чувствовать язык Джона, прямо там, в самом центре своего тела – даже лучше того, что творила его рука с его членом. Он заставляет себя кивнуть в ответ на эти слова, чтобы Джон не понял неправильно, будто нарушил какой-то барьер между ними (снова), который якобы должен был уважать.  
  
\- Мне нравится. Очень. Я… ох, - он не может говорить; в тот миг, как он сказал это, язык Джона вернулся на место, и кажется, что продолжать нет нужды, поскольку Джон теперь не останавливается. Его язык давит прямо на вход, проникая внутрь, и Шерлок задыхается и извивается на простынях против воли. Он подозревает, что пускает слюни, но в данный момент не может выгнуться и позаботиться об этом. Джон продолжает атаку языком, пока Шерлок почти в слезах, почти умоляет, но речь его слишком несвязна, чтобы внятно озвучить желание.  
  
Наконец, Джон поднимает свое лицо, и когда он, задыхаясь, заговаривает, в его голосе – возбуждение, он звучит рвано.  
  
\- Святой Боже, Шерлок… Видеть тебя таким… Я не могу даже…  
  
Шерлок переворачивается на спину, глядя снизу вверх на Джона, и мгновение спустя толкает его на постель, подминая под себя, целуя его живот, затем спускаясь ниже, к выступающей влажной эрекции, упирающейся ему в подбородок. Он взял его в рот, и не важно, как много раз он фантазировал, как будет делать минет Джону, для Джона, реальность оказалась непередаваемо лучше. К тому же, Джон весьма красноречиво реагирует на ласку – громко стонет, выкрикивает проклятья, толкается Шерлоку в рот, комкает пальцами простыни. Белая соленая жидкость – выступившая смазка – попадает на язык Шерлоку и он проглатывает ее, настолько упиваясь вкусом Джона, вкусом такого уникального Джона, что он ненавидит каждую внезапно болезненную мысль, что кто-то еще мог делать это до него. Для Джона это по-другому. Он всегда был единственным, и всегда будет.  
  
\- Стоп! – задыхаясь, вдруг издает Джон резкий звук и отодвигается в сторону от головы Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок поднимает лицо, глядя на него в замешательстве.  
  
\- В чем дело? Я думал, ты почти…  
  
\- Да, - говорит Джон. – Именно поэтому – я не хочу кончить так быстро, - он садится. – Иди ко мне.  
  
Он жестом призывает Шерлока сделать то же самое, что тот послушно делает, усаживаясь в пространство между ногами Джона, а своими – обвивая его вокруг талии. Джон утягивает его в новый поцелуй; они так близко, что их животы крепко прижимаются друг к другу, их руки оплетают друг друга, и это именно та близость, которой так давно хотел Шерлок. Он мог бы утонуть в этом ощущении. Он даже вообразить не мог, каково это. Это лучшее, на что он когда-либо мог надеяться, и от этого кружится голова. Должен ли он что-то сказать? Сказать Джону о том, что он чувствует? Он думает, что, возможно, ему это может понравиться. На мгновение он прерывает поцелуй.  
  
\- Джон, - начинает он, но замолкает, не будучи до конца уверенным в том, как продолжить, но это важно; важно облечь все в слова. – Я…  
  
\- Да? – язык Джона скользит по его губам.  
  
\- Я… Это то, чего я хотел, - говорит Шерлок. – В точности то. Я так сильно этого хотел. Хотел тебя так сильно…  
  
Джон быстро моргает, но даже это не может скрыть влагу в его глазах. Он прочищает горло.  
  
\- Я тоже, - говорит он. – Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, сколько именно времени. Но когда я снова переехал сюда от Мэри – я не знаю, могу предположить, что на окраине сознания я всегда надеялся, что мы к этому придем. Хотя и не думал, что это на самом деле когда-нибудь случится.  
  
\- Ты счастлив? – спрашивает Шерлок, затем думает, что это звучит по-детски.  
  
Но Джон кивает, и улыбается своей лучшей, джоновской, улыбкой.  
  
\- Очень, - говорит он. – А ты?  
  
\- Да, - немедленно отвечает Шерлок. – Очень. В высшей степени, - он смущается, но потом говорит: - Я… люблю тебя.  
  
Звучит несколько судорожно, но он, наконец, смог произнести это.  
  
Джон снова часто моргает и с приглушенным стоном прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Шерлока, внезапно утратив способность говорить. Это заставляет Шерлока вспомнить тот момент в вагоне метро под землей, когда Джон пытался простить его; линии вокруг его рта стали глубже, открывая невысказанную (невыразимую?) эмоцию.  
  
\- А ты… Это было… - Шерлок не уверен, как верно сформулировать вопрос.  
  
\- Да.  _Да_ , - Джон целует его отчаянно, крепко обнимая, и они оба покачиваются, их члены под этим углом недостаточно близко для полного контакта, но интимность этого момента очень значима. Хотя Шерлок понимает, что жаждет большего. Если бы он немного подвинулся, эрекция Джона могла бы упираться прямо в его задницу, и может быть даже…   
  
Похоже, эта же мысль посетила и Джона. Он отрывает свои губы от губ Шерлока и серьезно говорит:  
  
\- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью. Хочу быть в тебе.  
  
\- Да, - Шерлок распахивает глаза; глаза Джона сейчас при этом освещении глубокого морского, синего, как полночь, цвета. – Я тоже хочу этого, давай.  
  
\- У тебя есть…  
  
\- А нам действительно это нужно?  
  
\- Это определенно поможет, исходя из того, что я слышал. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
  
Шерлок сдается.  
  
\- В ящике. Не двигайся, может, я смогу дотянуться, - он откидывается назад, не убирая ног с талии Джона, тянется к ящику прикроватной тумбочки и достает тюбик лубриканта. Джон принимает его с благодарностью и выдавливает немного жидкости, распределяет ее по члену, после чего отбрасывает тюбик.  
  
\- Хорошо, просто… да, вот так…  _О, Боже…_  
  
Шерлок тоже стонет, насаживаясь на член Джона, и даже те несколько мгновений ощутимого дискомфорта, пока Джон растягивал его, хоть и заставили затаить дыхание, но все равно доставили удовольствие, потому что это  _Джон_ , он в нем, ближе, чем, он думал, вообще может быть между двумя людьми. Они все так же сидят на кровати лицом к лицу; Шерлок немного откидывается назад, как только привыкает к ощущению члена Джона внутри. Дискомфорт улетучивается, и он начинает осторожно двигаться, экспериментируя, что заставляет Джона задохнуться и, не стесняясь, стонать. Они выясняют подходящий обоим ритм, и как только находят его, толчки Джона в нем становятся регулярными. Шерлок вновь подается вперед, желая поцеловать его, и вот тут происходит кое-что интересное – вместо поцелуя он вдруг начинает задыхаться как рыба на берегу, потому что при этом движении внутри его словно пронзает электрическая волна.  
  
\- Ох, черт подери, мы нашли ее, да? – Джон стонет, сильнее толкаясь в него, и Шерлок даже не может ему ответить, его голова запрокинута в чрезвычайном экстазе, потому что член Джона задевает это самое место в нем снова и снова. Он вцепляется в плечи Джона и в основание его шеи, сжимая пальцами мягкие волосы, и Джон неожиданно наклоняется вперед, чтобы прикусить зубами кожу на его горле, и это больше, чем Шерлок может выдержать. Он кончает неожиданно и неистово, сила его оргазма поражает их обоих, сперма выплескивается и выплескивается между их телами, попадая на грудь и шею. С языка Джона срывается череда грязных ругательств, а Шерлок все еще находится на волне насыщенной физической эйфории, поэтому едва отмечает, что Джон двигается в нем так сильно, насколько позволяет их поза. Так продолжается, пока этого не становится достаточно, и он опрокидывает Шерлока на спину и сходу входит в него. Их тела сталкиваются друг с другом, член Шерлока все еще сочится смазкой, напоминая об отгремевшем оргазме, когда Джон кончает в него с хриплым криком, часто толкаясь в него. Сперма Джона, выплескивающаяся внутри него - одна эта мысль настолько возбуждающая, что Шерлок кончил бы снова, если бы его тело было на это способно. Джон двигается медленно и тихо, пока, обессилев, не падает на уже расслабленного Шерлока, пытаясь отдышаться у него на плече.  
  
\- Это было невероятно, - говорит Шерлок, все еще тяжело дыша. Он обхватывает своими ногами ноги Джона, руками обнимая его спину.  
  
-  _Ты_  невероятный, - противоречит ему Джон.  
  
Шерлок может чувствовать его пульс на своей груди.  
  
Джон еще слишком тяжело дышит для поцелуя, так что Шерлок притягивает к себе его голову и сам целует несколько раз.  
  
\- Я подозреваю, что видеть тебя таким - в точности так же возбуждающе для меня, как для тебя видеть таким меня.  
  
\- Ладно, отлично, потому что теперь тебе  _придется_  наблюдать меня таким, - говорит Джон. Его тело стало тяжелым и расслабленным, лежа на Шерлоке, и последнему это очень нравится. В этот момент оба они – обессилевшие и открытые, и слишком пресыщенные, чтобы беспокоиться о своем виде – Шерлок особенно смакует этот факт.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Шерлок, пропуская волосы Джона сквозь пальцы, и ему это тоже нравится – то, какие они сейчас. Он целует Джона снова, пока тот не поднимает голову для настоящего поцелуя. Они лежат вместе долгие минуты – Шерлок не может даже сказать, сколько, и даже не пытается предположить это. Он думает, как удачно, что у него случился этот его маленький кризис в ванной. Даже после стольких лет они все еще могут так катастрофически неправильно понимать друг друга. Пара идиотов. Они заслуживают друг друга, думает он, и эта мысль заставляет его улыбнуться во время поцелуя.  
  
\- Что? – спрашивает Джон, почувствовал улыбку и отстраняясь.  
  
\- Ничего, - заверяет его Шерлок, по-прежнему улыбаясь. – Я скажу тебе позже.  
  
Потому что теперь у них всегда будет это «позже».  


 

***


End file.
